Inicio del bio-terrorismo
by Rebecca L. Chambers
Summary: Daniel pertenece a un pequeño grupo de sobrevivientes de ciudad Raccoon. Su misión junto a miembros retirados de los STARS y algunos militares, será luchar contra un nuevo terrorismo. Un desastre como el de Raccoon al nivel mundial se debe evitar, aunque esto implique sacrificar tu vida. Advertencias adentro.


Resident Evil: El inicio del bio-terrorismo.

**Nota**: No soy una gran escritora ni mucho menos, pero amo los videojuegos, tanto como los libros de Resident Evil. Por ello me propuse escribir una serie de relatos que espero, lleguen a gustarles aunque sea un poquito. ¡Opinen libremente! Les aseguro que después vendrán mejores aventuras. Esta fue mi manera de calentar los motores, porque es la primera vez que escribo un Fan Fiction.

**Advertencia: **Uso de OCs (Daniel y Santos), violencia moderada y malas palabras.

* * *

Desde el principio, todo había salido mal. Era fácil hacerse pasar por un traficante que compra extrañas muestras de virus a algunos tipos que trabajaban para la difunta Umbrella, pero otra cosa muy distinta era ganarse la confianza de los demás matones con los que supuestamente trabajaba, sobre todo cuando estos querían esparcir el virus por todos los Estados Unidos y otros países; y tú, fingir que estás totalmente de acuerdo con esa idea.

Tan solo quince minutos antes habían cerrado el trato en un oscuro callejón. Trescientos mil de los grandes a cambio de dos tubos de ensayo con el virus T. Nada alarmante, nada del otro mundo, si se ignoraba de lo que era capaz de hacer el famoso virus. Sus cuatro compañeros de guerrilla habían tomado las muestras, pero también las armas y después de batirse a balazos con los antiguos técnicos de Umbrella, habían tomado el dinero y gritado a los cuatro vientos: "¡Viva la caída de los Estados Unidos!" bla, bla y más bla.

Supuestamente, y en el plan inicial, la idea era comprar el virus y vendérselo a alguna empresa farmacéutica interesada en tan valiosa adquisición, si antes ellos no podían hacer un arma biológica con la muestra, pero una vez más, los traficantes se habían salido del guión y, por lo visto, tenían sus propios planes que por una extraña casualidad, él no conocía. Sencillo, simple y letal: Paso uno, compramos el virus con una buena mentira. Paso dos, matamos a los técnicos y paso tres, nos subimos en los autos y una vez en el metro, reventamos los tubos en el suelo para que el virus se esparza libremente.

Así se lo habían explicado a Daniel, y como ese no era su plan, puso en acción el propio al instante. Usando la Glock que le dieran, Daniel abrió fuego contra los traficantes más cercanos. Dos habían caído en el suelo y los otros dos, gravemente heridos, habían contraatacado. Por suerte, uno de los tubos estaba a salvo puesto que Daniel se lo había quitado a uno de los abatidos, pero los otros dos se habían dado a la fuga y, desde entonces, la persecución había sido algo parecido a una película de acción.

Disparos, choques, más disparos y más choques. Daniel tenía dos impactos de bala en el brazo izquierdo, otro en la pierna y la cabeza le sangraba sin parar, ya que el parabrisas había frenado su despegue, una vez impactó contra el coche de los fugitivos. Su misión era impedir que ese tipo de terrorismo se llevara a cabo; suficiente había visto en Raccoon City donde había perdido toda su familia. Ya había notificado la situación al resto de su equipo y, aunque estos le habían dicho que tuviese cuidado y que los refuerzos iban en camino, Daniel sabía que no llegarían a tiempo y que, en cualquier momento, los traficantes harían reventar el tubo de ensayo, si es que ya no lo habían hecho.

Un giro demasiado cerrado y Daniel fue a meterse de cabeza contra el coche de los fugitivos, los cuales por algún motivo se habían detenido en mitad de la calle. Medio aturdido, Daniel contempló a los dos sujetos cuando salían del auto, ambos tambaleantes y heridos. Al instante abrió fuego contra el conductor, el cual cayó muerto en el suelo entre convulsiones de dolor, pero el otro… "¡mierda!".

Santos aún no podía creer la suerte con la que había corrido. Daniel había comenzado a disparar cuando le habían comentado sus verdaderos planes. Siempre había sabido que era un traidor, ¿pero llegar a ese punto? Era algo digno de una muerte horrible. Por ahora esa era la menor de sus preocupaciones. Debía liberar el virus cuanto antes, y por lo que veía, lo mejor sería soltarlo en el cafetín de la carretera. Estaba herido y perdía sangre constantemente, pero llegaría a tiempo para liberar el virus… eso era seguro.

Conduciendo a ciento ochenta kilómetros por hora, Santos llegó al cafetín de la carretera diez minutos después, y de Daniel… ni rastro. A lo mejor tuvo suerte y murió desangrado.

Tambaleándose por la fea herida que tenía en la pierna, Santos se acercó al cafetín sin preocuparse mucho en el lugar que había dejado el auto; después de todo, no lo necesitaría más.

Cuando la puerta se abrió, los pocos clientes del cafetín se dieron la vuelta para curiosear un poco, y ante la visión de pesadilla que tenían delante, todos se quedaron petrificados mientras tambaleante, el sujeto ensangrentado se adelantaba hasta la mitad de la a sala, donde cayó en el suelo posiblemente muerto.

–¡Llamen a emergencias! –Ladró el dueño del cafetín a una de las mesoneras, corriendo hasta donde estaba el sujeto.

–¡Creo que le dispararon! –comentó un chico que no había soltado su lata de Coca-Cola.

–¡Bravo, Sherlock! –Bufó su amiga ayudando a dar la vuelta al tipo.

Tenía múltiples heridas de balas, varios cortes y… un tubo de ensayo roto en la mano, de donde goteaba un líquido purpúreo.

–A lo mejor era médico. Tiene un tubo de ensayo roto con una muestra de sangre –comentó la chica buscando en vano el pulso del sujeto, antes de comenzar a estornudar.

–No deberían tocar esa sangre –aconsejó un viejo que fumaba en pipa, mirando de cerca el tubo roto–. Podría ser una muestra importante. A juzgar por los balazos que tiene, lo perseguían para robársela –sugirió el viejo estornudando, tapándose la cara con el sombrero de paja para no salpicar todo.

–¿Eso cree?

–Estoy seguro –respondió el viejo a una atemorizada madre que llevaba en guindas a su bebé de un año, el cual comenzó a estornudar de pronto.

–Oh, mierda… –balbuceó de pronto el viejo dejando caer su pipa ante la acometida de estornudos.

–Se le cayó esto, señor –dijo una pequeña devolviéndole la pipa al viejo, el cual la tomó mientras veía como todas las personas del lugar comenzaban a estornudar.

–¡Maldita sea, es un virus lo que ese sujeto llevaba ahí! –Chilló la madre de la niña, dándose media vuelta hacia la puerta del lugar, arrastrando tras de sí a la confundida niña.

La histeria se apoderó de las personas al oír esas palabras. Al unísono, varias mujeres gritaron y la mayoría, comenzó a correr hacia la puerta, donde la madre y su hija contemplaban aterrorizadas lo que se les venía encima.

A más de ciento cuarenta kilómetros por hora, una enorme gandola se dirigía de frente contra el cafetín, pero eso no era lo peor. Lo peor era el conductor y el _container_. El primero, ensangrentado, con el rostro lleno de cortes, dirigía sin vacilación la gandola contra el cafetín, sin que sus ojos azules revelaran duda, congoja… ni siquiera locura; una tranquilidad exasperante fue lo que la madre pudo ver en ellos, antes de que la gandola envistiera algunos autos que volaron por los aires como papelitos. Segundos después, el camión y su cargamento de combustible impactaron contra el cafetín, sumergiéndolo en una tormenta de gasolina y fuego. La explosión destruyó por completo el cafetín, a los infectados y el virus T que se había propagado en el pequeño lugar. Un poco más y el virus se hubiese esparcido fuera del local, contagiando incluso a las plantas, pero sacrificando su vida, Daniel había salvado a la mitad del mundo. "¿Por cuánto tiempo?" –Se preguntó Marco Palmieri al recibir la noticia–. El terrorismo biológico había comenzado.


End file.
